


Somebody to Love

by Prplprincez



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Chris Evans is an ass man, F/M, Queen lyrics used., Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prplprincez/pseuds/Prplprincez
Summary: Maggie Tromba works at Lincoln-Sudbury High School. She also has struck out at love. Fortunately she works with and is good friends with Carly Evans. Carly really wants her brother Chris to help this years play.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my emergency beta rubyrosettared. She is wonderful. Also angryschnauzer. Please check both of them out on here.

 

Can anybody find me somebody to love  
Ooh, each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
(Take a look at yourself) Take a look in the mirror and cry (and cry)  
Lord what you're doing to me (yeah yeah)  
I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!

 

Maggie Tromba looks around her Shakespeare II class and is glad to see her students working well together. They are in groups going over the different scenes in the first act of Henry IV. They have to put together a presentation of the difference in acting on a modern stage and the different film versions of it. It's her last class of the day and her students are all hard working kids who want some kind of career in the performing arts, either in front of or behind the scenes. The two classes she teaches, Shakespeare I and II, are just two of the ones that these teenagers take for their hopeful future. They also take Ms. Evans’ Drama and Production and Ideas in Drama. As much as Maggie would like her classes to be the favorites, nobody can beat Carly Evans for excitement.

Carly is the head of the Lincoln Sudbury High School Drama Club. She is also Chris Evans’ oldest sister. The kids love it. They know better to ask her about it, because a few times a year Chris and her other brother Scott come in and answer questions about acting. Chris has even come in and recorded lines for different drama productions.

Because the two classes cover some of the same Shakespearean plays, when Maggie started working at the high school, Carly and Maggie ended up working closely together. Maggie ended up helping a lot with the Drama Club and soon they were friends.

They had a standing Friday night girls night when Carly’s husband Mike would watch their kids. There they would talk about the students in their classes and who they thought might make it. Carly would vent about Mike or catch Maggie up on what new thing the kids were doing. Maggie would vent about men in general. She felt like she couldn’t get a break. It seemed as if men just weren't interested in her. She has brown hair and hazel eyes. She’s about 5’5” and what's considered curvy; she has boobs and hips. All the men she ends up meeting want the tall leggy blondes or brunettes and that's not her. She's into books and plays and is a Disney nerd, which is something else that drew her and Carly close.

 

While they talk a lot, it wasn’t until Chris came in for one of Carly’s questions and answer classes that Maggie even realised that her brother was famous. Up until then she had just heard about her younger brother Chris, the goofy, always following his big sister around, sports loving guy. To say she was surprised is an understatement. But instead of some guy who expects people to wait on him hand and foot, he is super nice and down to earth, even when helping on whatever play Carly has dragged him in to help on.

After school today Maggie and Carly have to meet up with Chris. Carly has decided to do “Little Shop of Horrors” this year for the year end play and wants to try and get Chris to do the voice of Audrey II.

By now Maggie has seen some of Chris’ movies but she still can’t reconcile the action star on the screen with the person who comes into the school in jeans, Henleys and a baseball cap and acts like a big goofball. The stories Carly has told her of some of the crazy things they did growing up doesn’t help either. And it's not that she doesn't find him attractive cause she does. She is after all a red blooded woman. She kinda has a small crush on him. She just knows he wouldn't see her that way. Men don't see her like that and after all, Chris is famous and no matter how down to earth he is around his family, he only dates other famous people. He won't want someone that even regular guys don't want. So she'll just continue to look at him as Carly's younger brother Chris, the actor and dream a little.

 

Chris steps out of the shower and drags a towel around himself. He's so glad he’s done with all the waxing Marvel has had him doing for Cap. He glances at the clock in the bathroom and realizes he needs to get a move on. He knew he shouldn't have taken himself in hand while in there.

He's home alone this time. He broke up with his girlfriend not because they didn't get along but because he wanted to settle down, have kids. She wasn't ready for that. Actually she confessed, over pizza and beer, she wasn't sure she even wanted kids. That kinda stopped him in his tracks a little. He's grown tired of one night stands and women who don't know what they want.

Man, he needs to stop dating actresses he thinks to himself.

He throws on his usual outfit of jeans, a blue Henley and some boots and heads out the door. Jumping into his Q8 Prestige, he drives the short distance to his old high school. He has a meeting with Carly and the teacher she works with on plays, Maggie.

He isn't sure exactly what Carly has up her sleeve but he hopes it keeps him busy. He has time to kill before his next movie starts and he doesn't want to be bored. Oh there are friends to hang out with and family to visit, but he needs to keep occupied and quit thinking about why he can't find that special someone to settle down with.

He quickly finds Carly's office and sees the two of them in there, laughing. He knows that they've been friends for awhile and he had noticed Maggie from the different times he has come in to help with the different plays Carly has put on. She’s friendly and seems gets along with the teenagers well. Carly always feels comfortable bringing her around her kids and has had her over to her house several times. Maggie has never treated Chris or Scott any differently than anyone else, doesn't fangirl over them. She acts as if they are just normal regular people, which he finds refreshing.

When they finally see him, there’s hugs all around. They finally get settled and Carly lays her plan out.

“I really want you to do the voice of Audrey II. It will surprise the kids and parents and I know you can do it. It’ll be a lot of fun and that way I can use the others to run the actual prop of the plant,” Carly tells him.

Chris has been looking through Carly's script as she talks. She already has little post it notes in several places. He wants to do this for her.

“This is great. You know I haven’t been able to help out as much as I have wanted to over the last couple of years so I really want to do this. What kind of kinda time frame are we talking about here?” he asks.

“You can just pre-record the lines, Chris. You don't have to be here,” Maggie tells him. “You can do it whenever you have time and then you can run off and do whatever movie or promo you need to.”

“That’s one idea but how about this; I’ve finished all my filming for Marvel and so I'm free for a few months. I’d love to be here for the actual performances. I can have Megan put it in any of my contracts if any work comes up. All I ask is we keep it between the three of us. I want to keep the focus on the students. It's their show after all.”

Carly and Maggie look at each other and both say yes at the same time. As they discussing what Carly wants to do with the play, Chris takes the time to check Maggie out. It’s not that he hasn’t noticed her before, because he has, but something is different about her today. Her smiles aren’t quite reaching her eyes. Maybe it’s because he's decided that he's done with indecisive women or maybe it’s how Maggie is holding herself, but it's enough for him to take another another look at her.

He’s always found her attractive but has never made a move because he's worried that if she rejects him it might make things weird with her being such a good friend of Carly’s and him helping out when he can. She’s small enough so that she could fit under his arms, perfect to wrap her up tight in bed or just on a walk. Her breasts look like they are the perfect size for his hands and her ass, oh damn, that ass. He can rest his cock in between those cheeks of hers among other things. He has to reach down and nonchalantly adjust himself, which is not something he enjoys doing in front of his sister.

He gets his head back in the conversation but by now they are talking more about the auditions and he doesn’t need to pay attention too much to that. Carly says something about their weekly girls’ night and Chris makes a mental note of that to ask Mike about that later.

“So I’ll get together with you later about going over lines and I’ll definitely see you at ma’s Sunday yeah?” Carly says to him.

“Yeah,” Chris replies.

Maggie starts to walk out and before she can, Chris goes in for a hug.

“Hey, no leaving without my hug,” he reminds tells her.

He watches how she slowly smiles. He knows she’s used to these; his family are huggers, but he still senses that something isn't ’ quite right. Once she's left, Chris takes this moment alone with Carly to ask the question that’s been on his mind.

“Hey, what’s up with Maggie? She seems, you know, different.”  
Carly frowns at him for a second and asks him, “Whaddaya mean Chris?”  
He shrugs.  
“I don’t know, just, maybe sadder,” he suggests.  
“Well yeah, maybe...I dunno but, i really can't say much. Something did happen since you saw her last. But it’s not my story to tell. All I can say is she got hurt. And now, well, she’s gun shy around men, even Scott,” Carly shares. Then she looks at him again, longer holding his gaze, her eyes widening as she realizes. “Oh Chris, you don’t, no, don't you dare. Chris I swear to god, don’t play her like that. She isn't just another notch on your bedpost.”

He lifts up both puts hands up in front of himself. “Oh fuck no, Carly, I’d never. I just want to get to know her, see if there is anything there. I wouldn’t do her like that.”  
“Just be careful with her Chris,” Carly warns him.

“I swear, I don’t want to do anything right now but get to know her, ok?”

Carly gives him a punch in the arm, which doesn’t hurt at all and he pulls her into a hug. He’s grateful that Maggie has a friend like his sister. The Evans clan is protective of those they care about and it looks as if Maggie needs it. He’d like a chance to make Maggie’s eyes shine again, even if it's just as a friend. Maybe it could be more. He’d like to make it more if he could. Time will tell.

 

Girls’ night with Carly is always a blast, tonight even more so. Carly had thought Chris would agree to do the voice, but him wanting to do it live, well that's a bonus. They stayed later than normal and even danced together with the jukebox, but when Carly leaves her to go home to Mike and the kids, Maggie does what she always does. She smiles and waves and turns to walk to her car, her real face appearing; the lonely one. No matter the complaints she hears about the husband and kids, she wishes she had all that to go home to.

All she wants is somebody to love.

Somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (somebody)  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family Dinner at the Evans house.

_ I work hard (he works hard) every day of my life _

_ I work till I ache in my bones _

_ At the end (at the end of the day) _

_ I take home my hard earned pay all on my own _

 

_ I get down (down) on my knees (knees) _

_ And I start to pray _

_ Till the tears run down from my eyes _

 

One thing Chris misses when he is filming is Sunday dinner at his ma’s. His family all together breaking bread together. The smell of baked ziti in the oven, his niece and nephews playing with Dodger, Mike, Scott and him watching whatever game is on and the chatter in the kitchen of the women he loves most in the kitchen yelling at them to turn up the tv so they can hear too, and whatever else they are talking about. 

 

This Sunday the conversation in the kitchen is about Maggie. No matter how hard Chris tries to pay attention to the magic Tom Brady is performing on the field, he can't help be distracted by what his mom and sisters are saying. And damn them they keep lowering their voices and Scott and Mike are raising the volume on the game. 

When a commercial finally comes on Chris walks into the kitchen, putting on his best nonchalant face, straight to the refrigerator and grabs another Stella. Unfortunately for him, his mom notices and calls him on it.

“Chris, why do you need  _ another  _ beer when the one you have on the table isn't even half empty?  And don't try and bullshit me, I'm pretty sure I know what you're doing,” Lisa tells him. 

“Me! Doing something?  You must have me confused with Scott,” he says with the most innocent look he can make. 

“You can't fool me Chris. Now get out,” Lisa tells he. 

“Aw come on. What's the big secret?  I know when I'm not here you're all taking with Maggie and everyone else about what I'm doing. So why am I banished to the living room?,” Chris says with a slight whine. 

“When we’re ready to let you in on it, we'll let you know.  Now go back in with Scott and Mike.”

“Yes ma'am,” Chris replies. He knows when he has pushed his mom far enough. But that doesn't mean he can't pump Scott and Mike for information. 

 

By the time they sit down to eat Chris knows the name of the bar Carly and Maggie go to every week. It's a good thing too because when he leaves for the night his mom pulls him aside. 

“I've been thinking about this whatever it is with Maggie Chris. Let it be. Stay friends with her. You just got out of a long term relationship. Take a break.”

“Ma, I'm not trying to rush anything. I just want to get to know her better. That's all,” he replies. “ I can't believe both you AND Carly are this overly protective of her. Shouldn't you be worried about me?” he asks with a grin. 

“I  _ do  _ worry about you. But there are things happening here when your off being ‘Chris Evans Actor’ and we’re allowed to be concerned about those also. Now at least think about what I've said.”

“I will, Ma,” he answers. 

  
  


The following Thursday Chris has another meeting with Carly and Maggie.  This time, though its at Carly's place. The girls have started auditions and him slipping into the school would be harder now.  In fact, unless Carly needs him to come in for her usual question and answer day, he won't be able to sneak into the school at all.   

He's meeting with them to get his script and plan his rehearsals.  He can't actually rehearse at the school or with the students since him playing Audrey II is a secret.    If Chris has his way he’ll be running his lines with Maggie. He doesn't bring it up just yet but he will. 

 

Maggie can feel herself getting more and more nervous. She's always been comfortable at Carly's place but whatever Chris is doing is making her feel off.  She can feel his eyes on her, giving her these looks, like he hadn't really seen her before, watching her from under his lashes. She knows she is nothing much to look at so why is he doing this?  

And then, when she's leaving, he makes this comment about them getting together sometime.  What was that about? When he was in town, Maggie knew he spent a lot of time with his family but she was never part of that.  Is that what he meant? 

 

As she drives home she actually lets herself think about what it would be like if Chris did have some kind of feelings for her; them watching Patriots football together or hanging out with his family.  Chris coming home to her from a long film shoot, making love to her. She can feel herself blush as she thinks of his firm ass and of his broad chest that she's seen many times in different movies and photo shoots and she has to stop before she gets in a wreck. 

“Come on Maggie. Your not his type. He doesn't see you that way,” she tells herself.  “You're not a glamorous girl.”

 

The next night Carly and Maggie are at their bar, drinking and laughing. Carly is in the middle of a story about her kids when they hear a familiar voice ask to join them.

“What are you doing here Chris?” Carly asks her younger brother.

“I was bored so I thought I'd get out, see what was exciting around town,” he answers, as he sits next to Maggie. 

Carly gives him a look that says death all over it but then smiles quickly.  She finishes her story and gives her brother a pointed look. 

“Hey Maggie, how do you like working with Carly?  Is she as brutal as a teacher as she is an older sister?”

“She's great,” is all Maggie says. 

Chris looks to Maggie then to Carly. “Wow,” he thinks. He knows he isn't the best at small talk but this is rough. 

As the evening goes on it doesn't get any better. Chris finally gets the hint and goes home. It's not a minute later and Carly's got questions for Maggie.

 

“What was that?  Why were you giving him the cold shoulder?”

After hmmming and hawing Maggie answers her, “Carly Chris is a great guy. He is. To you and your family and the people he's know forever. But all his new friends are those Hollywood types and we both know I'm not one of those. I'm just your friend. He's being nice to me because I'm your friend. He's showing good manners.” 

Carly knows Maggie believes this because of her ex. What he did to her and what he told her. But only time will fix that. Hopefully Chris can help. Carly had met chris’ other girlfriends. And although they were nice he just didn't have chemistry with them. But she can see that he does with Maggie, even though Maggie doesn't. 

 

“Maggie Chris isn't like that. But until you get to know him better, you won't believe me. Give him a chance. Get to know him, please.”

“Okay, I'll try,” she says. 

Carly smiles. It's the best she can hope for right now. 

  
  


_ Lord somebody (somebody), ooh somebody _

_ (Please) can anybody find me somebody to love? _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is going on with Maggie?

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Everyday (everyday) I try and I try and I try_

_But everybody wants to put me down_

_They say I'm going crazy_

_They say I got a lot of water in my brain_

_Ah, got no common sense_

_I got nobody left to believe in_  


Maggie had been seeing Sean—a successful businessman, and she had thought it was pretty serious.

...That was until he told her over text message that she was too chunky and plain to be seen with a man like him. He needed more of a “glamorous girl” to be in his arm. 

Maggie was devastated. It wasn’t that she was heavy. She was... “fluffy.”  She went to the gym regularly. She was healthy but she enjoyed eating. She wasn’t ever going to be one of those thin, willowy women. Sean used to tell her that he loved that about her, how she wasn’t afraid to eat what she liked, didn’t worry about her weight all the time. 

He obviously lied.

Maggie _did_ think she needed to try and lose a bunch of weight, to be what men wanted. But she just didn’t have the heart to do it.  She decided that if a man couldn’t like her the way she was, then they weren’t worth it.

Carly was so supportive when Sean dumped her. She included her in so many things. It was like being adopted into the Evans clan. Chris had been off filming the last two _Avengers_ movies, so he hadn’t been around very much (and when he was, Carly made sure she wasn’t.)  He was in a relationship for part of that time, and Maggie had to admit that seeing him was hard, especially knowing she could never get a good-looking guy like him. 

So when Carly brought up having Chris play this part, Maggie knew it was going to be a struggle for her.  She hadn’t seen him since her breakup with Sean and she’d been trying to look cheerful, but knew she failed. Chris was an actor and, well... he acted better than she ever could.  

When he shows up at the bar on their girls night out, she’s so uncomfortable. There’s no play to discuss. Then he’s asking her questions and she’s freezing up. Why does he want to ask her anything?  Carly _knows_ she’s skittish around men, but still she’s asking Maggie to try and get to know him, to see that he really isn’t everything she sees in the press or on the red carpet.  Maggie knows he won’t find her red carpet worthy either, but she can try. She'll do it for Carly. After all, Carly has been a great friend to her. 

Even still, that night she cries herself to sleep.  

It’s going to have to happen sooner than later, she finds out on Monday. Chris has a comic convention coming up so Carly has moved up her annual show and tell with her brothers to this week. Maggie’s class is sitting in so she has no choice but to be there. All she can think is _“Lord help me get through this”_ as she drinks her coffee in the teachers’ break room. 

She’s afraid, is the thing. She’s afraid she’ll fail and end up alone and crying at night once again.

_Oh Lord_

_Ooh somebody, ooh somebody_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_(Can anybody find me someone to love)_

  



End file.
